At present, with more and more powerful functions of a terminal equipment, users can use the terminal equipment to perform a variety of operations, and meanwhile users rely more and more on the terminal equipment. For example, a user may light up the display screen of a terminal equipment display very frequently, but after the lighting of the display screen, the user does not necessarily perform other operations.
In other words, users may have some spare time without any arrangement. In the existing terminal applications, the spare time of users cannot be utilized.